


the rush before the storm

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriately timed confession by jordan lmao, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss slow and soft at first, getting used to the way their lips feel meshed together, to the way their noses slightly bump against each other, making them smile as they try to find the perfect tempo to match their erratic heartbeats, to match the way their bodies move together to the rumbling and thundering of the world outside.</p><p>And when they do, it feels like the rush before the storm.</p><p>(or: Jordan and Lydia seek shelter from a snowstorm.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rush before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> [thefoxandthecoyote](http://thefoxandthecoyote.tumblr.com) asked: Ok ok can you do either thunderstorm cuddles, sharing a tiny twin bed or hiding in a cabin in a snowstorm for my precious marrish children? :)))
> 
> an anon asked: Hi! Please do the ski lodge with Marrish (maybe with an inappropriately timed confession in that cabin :3) BTW, love your blog! ♥
> 
> and because i couldn't choose between the first three, i combined them together and added an inappropriately timed confession as well. :) hope you guys like it!

Jordan should have known it would be a bad idea.

The whole pack decided to go to a ski lodge up north to spend the winter break, and surprisingly it was Derek’s idea since he said it was the place he used to go to with Cora and the rest of his family when he was younger and that it had been a while since he’d been there again. Scott and the others agreed easily since a week of fun in the snow sounded better than spending it in hot and sunny Beacon Hills.

Derek invited Jordan, and at first he had politely declined the offer, but then on the day they were all planning to leave, Lydia Martin showed up at his door with a duffle bag and a disapproving expression, strutting into his apartment like she owned the place while telling him, _there’s no way you’re spending the break all alone down here, deputy._

And well, there’s no way he could deny the brilliant banshee, could he?

It isn’t just the fact that he can’t deny her though, it’s also the fact that he’s head over heels for her ever since she decided to help him figure out what he was, nearly nine months ago, which they succeeded in finding out—a phoenix.

It also doesn’t help that the whole pack kind of knows about it and teases him for it, with Derek advising him to just ask her out already or Malia bluntly telling him that his heartbeat always goes crazy around her, while simultaneously threatening him that if he ever hurts Lydia, he’ll be seeing the werecoyote’s fist in his face. Stiles, of course, backed her up saying that he would kill him and then personally make sure that he doesn’t come back alive again.

But despite their threats, Jordan decided that he was going to confess his feelings to Lydia no matter what at the ski lodge this week.

However, things don’t quite work out entirely in his favor.

On the second day there, they all go out to go skiing and snowboarding because there had been just the right amount of snowfall the night before. And without both him and Lydia knowing, the pack decided that it would be a good idea to leave them entirely alone on the corner of the mountain, far _far_ away from the ski lodge, hoping that some alone time between the two would do them some good.

Which _actually_ turned out to be a terrible idea, because after a few hours of mindless wandering through the snow, they realized they were lost. And the worse part? A terrible storm was starting to loom overhead.

“I’m going to kill Stiles when I get back to the lodge,” Lydia swears, shivering in her ski jacket as they trudge through the snow that’s almost up to their knees together. “Feed him to the vultures.”

“Ouch,” Jordan says with a small smile. “That sounds worst than our situation right now.”

“How do you manage to stay calm and still keep a good humor in a situation like this?” She asks him, more curious than annoyed, although it’s a combination of both.

Jordan shrugs. “After being in the army for so long, I’ve learned that it’s important to stay calm in bad situations.” He lets out a chuckle then, “That, or maybe the cold is just making you cranky.”

“Hey!” She lightly kicks snow at him, “not everyone is a phoenix that can stay naturally warm _all the time._ ”

Jordan laughs and then shrugs out of the coat he’s wearing, draping it around the strawberry blonde’s shoulders along with his scarf, and leaving himself in just a thermal and light jacket. He doesn’t care though, because the cold barely affect him. “Better?” He asks.  
  
She smiles at him warmly from where she’s buried underneath his oversized coat and scarf. “Slightly.”

He steps closer to her then, waiting to see if she moves away, but when she doesn’t he gently wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close until she has her face buried in his chest and her arms also wrapped around him for warmth. He whispers into her hair, “What about now?”

“Better,” she hums comfortably and then jokes, “you’re like my own personal heater.”

The comment makes him smile. “I don’t mind that.”

They hold each other like that, while Jordan protects her from the frost biting chill of the snow and wind, his fingers gently caressing her strawberry blonde locks. They stay like that until Lydia slowly pulls away to look up at him and meet his gaze. “It’s going to get dark soon,” she says, directing her gaze towards the sky. “We need to find shelter or I’m sure we’ll get hypothermia. Or at least, I will.”

Jordan shakes his head. “I won’t let you get it. Not when I’m here with you,” he tells her, letting his warm hand slip into her gloved one and squeezing as their gazes locked once more. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

Lydia nods as they start trudging through the snow together once more, holding hands as the weather starts to get even worse. What was once a steady snowfall with lulled winds was slowly turning into something more severe, with the winds turning harsher, and he feels Lydia shiver as she huddles closer to him. The snow also starts to fall harder and faster, piling up into a blanket of pure white that starts to cover the landscape in front of them, going on for miles and miles across the mountain, making it difficult for them to see anything in their field of vision. They’re nowhere close to the ski lodge, that much Jordan knows, and just when he’s starting to think that they’re out of luck for finding shelter out of the impending storm, his eyes catch what looks like the roof of a house in the distance, and as they get closer, he realizes that it’s actually an old abandoned cabin.

It only takes one look towards Lydia to see her nodding and approving of the arrangement before they’re making their way towards it as quickly as they can in the knee deep snow. Jordan lets go of her hand and tries opening the rusted door, but it doesn’t budge. “Stand back,” he says, glancing towards her before throwing his full body weight at the door as hard as he can. It takes a few jabs, but after a couple of tries, the door finally bursts open.

The two of them cough as what seems like years of dust and soot that were piled up inside start to scatter into the air, and Jordan offers his hand to Lydia once more which she takes without hesitation as they enter the small cabin together. There’s no source of light in the place except for what little light the day still possesses outside, streaming in through the broken windows and revealing to them a small room with a tiny kitchen attached that seemed to be unused for years. The place had no furnishings except for a single twin sized bed in the middle of the room and although the temperature difference from outside to inside isn’t much different, he’s grateful that at least they’re under a roof now.

Jordan starts to brush off the leftover snow still clinging to his jacket that he doesn’t even realize when Lydia shed off his scarf and wet coat off her body until she’s wrapping her arms around his waist again from behind, making him jump a little when he feels her body press up against his back.

“Get in the bed with me,” she says.

For a second, he thinks he heard her wrong but then she says it again, and his eyes go wide. “ _What?_ ”

“How many times do I have to say it? You. _Me._ In the bed. That’s kind of how sharing body warmth works, Jordan.” He doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s rolling her eyes.

“Oh. Right, right,” he says, dumbstruck and getting a chuckle from her as they move together towards the twin sized bed.

It’s only when they both lay down on it that Jordan realizes just how small the bed really _is._ There’s barely any room for either of their arms and legs to move, leaving his legs tangled with hers and his arms wrapped around her body, which Lydia doesn’t seem to mind at all as she scoots even closer to him until her cheek is pressed into the crook of his neck and he’s breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

And for some reason, that makes his heartbeat go kind of wild.

“You’re blushing.”  

Her words catch him off guard as he glances down and finds her looking up at him with a smug smile. “W-What? I’m not,” he says, trying to dismiss the fact that his face is indeed burning up just from being in such close proximity with the strawberry blonde.

Lydia hums, amused. “Mhm. If you say so, deputy.”

They lay like that with silence between them, the only sounds filling the air being the harsh wind blowing against the thin walls of the cabin with snow and hail falling against the roof in some rhythmic beat. But despite the severe storm going on outside, it’s oddly peaceful as he lays there with the banshee in his arms.

Jordan moves to readjust his arms around her waist and to pull her even closer because he feels her shivering still, but then his hands slightly brush against her hands and he’s taken aback by how cold they are. He didn’t realize it when he was holding hands with her outside because she was wearing her mittens, but now she’s not. “Your hands are freezing,” he tells her, worried as he takes one of her hands in his own.

Lydia smiles at his concern as she raises her other hand and shows him her fingers where her nail beds are a sickly purple and the surrounding skin is turning into a pale blue. “I have poor circulation,” she explains. “Ever since I was a kid. I’m always cold.”

“Jesus christ,” Jordan mumbles, quickly taking both of her hands and balling them up into fists as he rubs them with his warm hands while blowing hot air on them.

She watches him with great attention, and when his lips brush against the cool surface of her skin, he hears her let out an audible sigh. It makes him freeze for a moment, but then Lydia says, “keep going.”

And he does.

He presses soft kisses against her fingers, her palms, lets his nose nuzzle against her sweet skin as he continues peppering kisses up her arm until he reaches the crook of her neck. He feels her slide a hand up to the back of his neck, gripping on to the hair at the nape of his neck as she tilts her head back, giving him more access as he continues his ministrations there.

Lydia lets out a soft moan when he gently sucks a bruise into the curve of her neck, and it’s like a sweet song to his ears as he grazes her jawline with his lips, making her shudder under his teasing touch. Jordan gently pulls away then, watching as Lydia’s eyes slowly flutter open from being closed, and meets his gaze. Her eyes are dark, pupils dilated, and as a smile stretches across her lips, he wonders if her heart is beating just as fast as his.

“Kiss me,” She suddenly says, eyes still not leaving his.

Jordan blinks at her, slightly surprised when really, that’s all he wants to do. To kiss her until they’re both breathless, to kiss her slowly and then deeply, passionately, to kiss her with every single emotion he’s ever felt for her. To kiss her until she’s his, to kiss her until _he’s hers._

But then he says, rather stupidly, “are you sure?”

And that definitely makes Lydia scoff, but she scoots closer to him anyways until she’s sitting in his lap straddling his waist and Jordan can do nothing but watch her as she presses a soft hand against his cheek, making him lean into her touch. “If you think I’m going to ask again, I’m not.” Her tone is slightly annoyed and he can’t help but chuckle and smile.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to.” And with that said, Jordan cups her face gently, his thumbs stroking the apples of her cheeks as he stares into her eyes momentarily before finally leaning in to kiss her.

They kiss slow and soft at first, getting used to the way their lips feel meshed together, to the way their noses slightly bump against each other, making them smile as they try to find the perfect tempo to match their erratic heartbeats, to match the way their bodies move together to the rumbling and thundering of the world outside.

And when they do, it feels like the rush before the storm.

 

 

**

 

They make love to each other not like it’s the first time they’re doing this, but the last. It’s frantic, passionate—the way Jordan snaps his hips up to hers, making Lydia’s moans and screams echo throughout the tiny cabin, silencing out the storm outside until all he can hear is her, just her—her pants, the way his name leaves her lips, the way she tells him to go faster, deeper, _more_ , until her legs are trembling around his waist, until her hands are fisting into the thin bed sheets, until he’s making her come over and over again.

There’s not enough room on the tiny twin sized bed, but it doesn’t stop them.

It doesn’t stop them from rolling around on it, so Lydia’s on top riding him while Jordan’s hands slide down her body, the pad of his thumb rolling over her nipples, or rubbing her clit when he knows she’s close. And he can tell when she’s close from the way her eyes flutter close, the way she tilts her head back baring her neck, the way she presses her hands down on his thighs to keep herself steady when she does come undone.

And when she does, it’s a beautiful sight to his eyes.

He tells her that when they’re lying down again and cuddling naked.

She smiles at him. “Yeah? Well, you’re quite beautiful too...especially when your eyes glow like that.”

He looks at her confused as she softly caresses his cheek. “My eyes were _glowing_?”

Her brow raises. “You didn’t know?” And when Jordan shakes his head again, Lydia furrows her brows. “Hm. Strange...” But then she looks at him again with a slightly amused expression, “Wait. So are you saying this is the first time your eyes glowed when you were having sex?”

Jordan blushes at her question. He’s not exactly sure if it’s the first time, but he’s sure that if this happened with any other girl, they would probably freak out and scream. And since that’s never happened before, he’s quite sure it’s the first time. “I...think so.”

Lydia’s smile grows bigger. “Looks like I’m someone special to the phoenix, hm?”

He can’t help but smile back at her. “Yeah, you are.”

His response makes her smile even more as she leans in to close the distance between their lips in a slow chaste kiss, and Jordan’s decided he can never get tired of kissing her. The moment, however, is slightly disturbed when he hears a distinct hungry growl that isn’t from the storm outside.

He pulls away to see Lydia blushing. “Are you hungry?” He watches as she bites her lip and nods slowly. His eyes widen. “When was the last time you ate?”

“This...morning,” she replies hesitatingly. “And I’m sure I burned all my breakfast off with the amount of sex we just had.”

It’s Jordan’s turn to blush now when he hears that comment. “I’m sure you did, but I think I have something that’ll help.” He moves away from her to sit up and when she asks him where he’s going, he tells her to hold on as he reaches down to grab his jacket off the floor, searching through its pockets. And just like he expected, he finds two oats and honey granola bars. He places one back into his pocket, deciding to save it for later just incase she gets hungry again, and gets back into bed with her, handing her the other one.

She smiles and snorts, “you carry granola bars around with you?”

“It’s kind of a habit when you go camping a lot,” he tells her with a shrug.

Her eyes light up with interest at this tiny discovery as she unwraps the granola bar and takes a bite. “Camping? Now don’t tell me you were one of those boy scouts, were you?”

“Uh, actually I was,” he says, trying not to blush but he probably is anyways, “um, an eagle scout in fact.”

Lydia’s eyes go wide at that. “Yeah? An _eagle scout?_ I have to say, I’m quite impressed, deputy.” She takes another bite at the granola bar, chewing before swallowing and then offering him some. He shakes his head, but she insists, tearing off a piece and bringing it near his lips. “ _Eat_ ,” she demands and with that tone of voice, Jordan can’t resist as he lets her feed him.

She smiles at his obedience as she feeds him another chunk. “Good eagle scout,” she teases humorously.

“It’s not _that_ impressive,” Jordan tries to say modestly after he swallows the last bite, making Lydia laugh as she moves so that she’s lying on his chest and her fingers are playing with his hair.

“Not that impressive? What could possibly be more impressive than having merit badges in camping and cooking and I don’t know, _canoeing?_ ” She asks, jokingly.

“I don’t have a merit badge in canoeing,” he tells her as his warm hands slide down her back, making her arch into his touch, “but I do have one in emergency preparedness.”

“Emergency Preparedness?” Lydia raises an eyebrow at him and laughs, “you got to be kidding me.”

Jordan chuckles at her. “Why do you think I carry granola bars around?”

She laughs a little louder at that and he takes the opportunity to grab her softly by the hips and roll them over so that he’s hovering over her, bracketing her between his arms. She smiles at him under hooded eyes and traces a finger down his chest. “So, eagle scout, what’s more impressive than a merit badge in _emergency preparedness?_ ”

He grins down at her and places a kiss on her nose. “I’m pretty sure I can think of a few things,” he tells her as he starts pressing kisses down her body, making her breath hitch as he settles in between her legs and nuzzles her inner thigh. He glances up at her, searching her face and eyes for permission.

She meets his gaze and nods with a smile, opening her legs wider. “Show me.”

And he does show her, over and over again.

 

 

**

 

Jordan doesn’t know what time it is, but he guesses that it’s early in the morning before sunrise since it’s still dark out. The storm has died down a lot over night, to the point where there’s no more snow and hail falling, although he did take a peek outside a little earlier and saw that the snow had actually gotten much more deeper than the night before.

There’s not much they can do besides wait it out until the snow melts, or wait it out until the others find them, and there’s not much he can do to quicken the speed of either of those things so he tries not to think about it as he glances down at Lydia, who’s curled up in his arms and peacefully asleep. She’s wearing his thermal which barely covers her up to her thighs, and with the way she’s curled up next to him, the fabric rides up a little showing the curve of her ass, and Jordan carefully tugs the fabric down, covering her again.

She stirs a little in his arms from his gesture, but doesn’t wake up. Just buries her face further into his chest, and Jordan smiles as he gently caresses her hair while continuing to watch her sleep. It’s only been a little less than twelve hours since they’ve been here together, and Jordan doesn’t know what to think of it. The questions keep flooding through his mind—What are they? A couple? Friends with benefits? Does she have any feelings for him like he does for her?

He wants to ask her, but at the same time he doesn’t how to get about to _actually_ asking her. He sighs softly, letting his thumb gently stroke across her cheek as he leans in close near her ear and whispers what he’s been wanting to say to her for a while, “I think I’m falling in love with you, Lydia Martin….” His lips then brush against her temple, lingering for a few long seconds before he’s pulling away again, but not quick enough because she stirs again and this time, her eyes flutter open sleepily.

She blinks a few times and then looks at him with wide eyes. “What...What did you just say?”

Jordan freezes at the sound of her question, his heart beating rapidly as he’s put on the spot, Lydia’s eyes never leaving his face. “I...I didn’t say anything,” he manages to stumble out, looking away from her.

But Lydia doesn’t buy it. “Don’t lie. You said _something_ ,” she insists, sitting up now, his thermal slightly falling off her shoulder. “You said….you lov—”

There’s a sudden banging noise on the door that interrupts her from finishing and makes both of them nearly jump out of their skin.

“What the—” Jordan starts but only to be interrupted by another loud _bang._ “Who’s there!”

There’s some muffled voices coming from the other side of the door, but nothing that Jordan can recognize, and before either of them know it, the banging intensifies and seconds later, the door bursts _open_ andalmost falls off its hinges as a figure stumbles in. Lydia shrieks and Jordan immediately wraps a protective arm around her, shielding her from whoever it is that’s invading their temporary shelter.

“Jesus, Derek, the next time you break open a door can you try not to kill me?!”

“ _Stiles?!_ ” Lydia yells, instantly recognizing his voice along with Jordan, as the lanky teenager turns away from the broken door to look at them.

“What the hell are you guys—oh my god, did you guys have sex?” Stiles looks at them with an expression that reads shock and disgust at the same time. “Do you guys know how long we’ve been looking for you!?"

But before either of them could answer, the rest of the pack comes shuffling in to try and see what the commotion is about.

“Did you find— _oh_ ,” Kira is the first to say, her face turning beet red when she finds them in bed together with Lydia only wearing his shirt, before she turns to whisper quite audibly to Malia, “did they just have sex?”

Malia, who doesn’t even try to be _subtle_ about it bluntly blurts out, “Of course they did, the whole freaking room reeks of it. They probably did it more than once. More than twice, maybe even.”

“Okay, that’s a little bit too much information,” Stiles murmurs.

Jordan sees Lyda clench her jaw. “If you guys are done analyzing how much sex has happened in this very room, we would both appreciate it if you guys can kindly _get out!_ ” She shouts, completely annoyed and frustrated as she grabs one of the pillows off the bed and throws it at Stiles as hard as she can.

“Okay! Okay! We’re leaving, sheesh. Just hurry up, it’s freezing outside!” Stiles groans, throwing the pillow aside and ushering the girls out as they leave the two of them alone.

And once alone, Jordan glances back towards Lydia, their gazes locking, and she looks just as flustered as him. “I…” She starts, but then stops, chewing on her lower lip.

“I...think we should get dressed,” Jordan finishes for her, fumbling to pick up their clothes as he hands her hers.

Lydia nods. “Right…”

Awkwardly, he gets up from the bed and from the corner of his eye watches as she moves towards one side of the room while he moves to the opposite. He doesn’t face her as he changes back into his clothes, and the atmosphere suddenly turns tense, almost as if they never shared a bed in the first place, as if they never made love over and over again just a few hours ago.

And then he remembers what he whispered to her, how he confessed his feelings to her and how she probably—no, _definitely_ heard him, and maybe that’s why things were like this now. Maybe she didn’t expect him to feel this way towards her, maybe the sex wasn’t suppose to mean anything, and maybe now she feels uncomfortable because of what he said and that, that makes Jordan feel horrible.

He desperately wishes he could take it all back.

“Jordan…?”

He immediately turns as he finishes putting on his coat, seeing Lydia dressed in her clothes again and standing in front of him with her arms crossed and her lips pressed together forming a thin line. He waits for her to say something but when she doesn’t, he decides to take the initiative. “Lydia...I’m sorry,” he starts, catching her attention and making her look up at him, “I know you don’t feel the same way I feel about you, and that’s alright. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable because of it and I know if I could take it all back, I would, and—”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish though because before he can, Lydia rushes over to him and throws her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. And it’s not like any of the kisses they shared in bed together, it’s a deep and emotion driven kiss and he knows it when he cups her face and kisses her back, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks. When they pull away slowly, they don’t pull away from each other completely, and Jordan can feel her warm breath still hitting his lips as he looks into her hazel eyes and sees her smiling through all the tears.

“I feel the same way,” she says softly. “I always have...You’re the first person I’ve ever felt like this about…”

Her words make his breath hitch in disbelief. “You do…?” He asks, shocked as he carefully wipes away her tears with the pad of his thumb. “Why...Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because the last time I told someone I loved them, t-they died,” she stutters out, hesitatingly, and Jordan doesn’t need to be told twice to know she’s talking about Allison. She looks down then, “I can’t say it...I can’t say it, knowing that I might lose you too.”

Jordan’s heart swells for her when he hears her say that, and he gently tilts her chin up so she’s looking at him again. “Hey, hey...You don’t have to be scared of losing me, because I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’ll always come back to you, Lydia,” he says gently as he kisses her tears away. “And you don’t have to say anything to me, because I can see it in your eyes already, what you feel for me.”

Lydia stares at him while she blinks the rest of her tears away. “I can see it in your eyes too,” she tells him softly, “I can see it in the way you tell me to be careful and to call you first whenever I end up at a crime scene. I can see it in the way you’re always there to listen to me, to protect me, to..just be there with me, whenever I need a friend...Whenever I need _more._ You’re always there.”

“And I’ll always be there,” Jordan says as he presses his forehead against hers. “Because I love you and I always will.” He closes the distance between their lips then, giving her a chaste kiss as he pulls her closer to him and it’s like the whole world disappears around them for a while and all they see is each other.

They walk out of the cabin together, hands intertwined just like they were when they first entered the abandoned place the night before. And hand in hand, they trudge through the still somewhat deep snow back to the ski lodge, with the pack following them close behind, whispering and giggling to one another, and they can only assume that they’re talking about them.

But Jordan and Lydia can hardly care, because all they care about at that moment is the fact that they’re together, and that despite being lost in the middle of a storm, they still managed to find each other.

And that’s all that matters.  

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
